


Peace and quiet

by snailboat64



Category: Human Target - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailboat64/pseuds/snailboat64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guerrero prefers a little quiet while he works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and quiet

  
**Entry tags:**

  
[fanfic](http://tree979.livejournal.com/tag/fanfic), [guerrero](http://tree979.livejournal.com/tag/guerrero), [human target](http://tree979.livejournal.com/tag/human%20target), [oc](http://tree979.livejournal.com/tag/oc)

 

 

“Guerrero! What the hell have you done!”

“Relax Winston. She’s fine.”

“You do not handcuff a client to a radiator, no matter how annoying she is! Did you drug her?”

“She’s breathing. She’s fine. It was getting hard to concentrate with her peering over my shoulder. I can’t stand a back-seat hacker.”

“What the hell did you give her? She’s out cold!”

“Just a little something to get her to shut her yap. She’s sleeping, dude. Don’t make a big deal out of it.”

Winston checked the young woman’s pulse. It was strong and steady and she was still breathing. She was snoring a little actually.

“Well, keep an eye on her! Make sure she doesn’t choke or anything.”

Winston headed for the door, cursing Guerrero under his breath. Guerrero grinned.

“She’s not the first person I’ve drugged, dude. I didn’t give her anything I wouldn’t slip in your coffee for a bit of peace and quiet.”

Winston paused in the doorway, drawing in a deep calming breath. He swallowed the angry reply that he knew would only encourage Guerrero to provoke him further.

“Lord give me patience.” He muttered and left Guerrero to his laptop and the sleeping client.

In ten minutes Guerrero had finished moving around some files that should complete his part in the current case. He looked as his watch. Chance should be finishing up now too. As soon as the sleeping client woke up, it should be safe for her to leave their office and go back to her normal life.

He turned to look at the sleeping woman.

Mmm, not bad. He thought.

She was maybe in her late twenties, early thirties with messy, mid-length dark hair and brown eyes, which were currently hidden behind slightly fluttering eyelids. She was dreaming. She would be awake soon. Guerrero took a moment to appreciate the curves of her breasts rising and falling with her every breath. Her tank top was a pleasingly tight fit, but alas, not low cut enough to reveal any cleavage. Pity.

His eyes continued a slow, lingering gaze down the body of the woman slumped in the office chair with one arm pulled out to the side by the handcuffs, anchoring her to the ancient metal radiator. The woman’s skinny fit jeans more than made up for her tank top’s disappointing neck line. Guerrero could almost feel the warmth of her body seeping through the rough fabric as he imagined running his hands up those thighs…

The woman stirred. So did parts of Guerrero, necessitating a rather urgent adjustment to his jeans.

Guerrero stood up, helping to relieve the pressure. He considered removing the now redundant handcuffs from the sleeping woman but decided against it. Waking up from a drug induced sleep handcuffed to a radiator was bound to piss her off. Her earlier insistence on trying to interfere with Guerrero’s work indicated she was a bit of a control freak. She would hate that she was forced to sleep through the resolution of her case. Winston almost had to physically restrain her from following Chance out the door earlier when he went to carry out the more combat related part of the plan.

Guerrero laughed quietly to himself.

She was going to be angry when she woke up.

Guerrero _loved_ angry women.


End file.
